


Day 11

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corset, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, No Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Isaac models a corset Chris bought him.





	Day 11

Isaac looks beautiful like this.

Chris sits on the edge of their bed, the lights of Paris illuminating their room for the large windows. His eyes are focused entirely on the young wolf in front of him, the one who is admiring himself in their floor-length mirror. His fingers are nervously playing with the frills of the corset he’s wearing, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

He looks young and nervous and… Fucking gorgeous. Yeah, Chris’ cock is straining against his clothing, demanding to be released, to touch that angelic creature before him. His fingers twitch at his side be he remains seated, face passive. He’s been trained to survive the worst tortures imaginable; this ranks damn near the top of the list but _he can resist_.

Isaac’s hips shift as he does a quarter turn, trying to get a better look at the lingerie. It’s navy blue, contrasting against his pale skin and much lighter eyes. It’s perfect though. He knew the moment he saw it that it would be. Isaac was more apprehensive but he can see appreciation beginning to bloom in his gaze.

“You can talk, you know,” Isaac mutters. Though there’s a hint of exasperation in his voice, it doesn’t ruin effect. He still looks like the best thing Chris has ever seen.

“You’re magnificent,” he says, watching the reflection of Isaac’s lips twitch. “Honestly baby… They could put you in the Louvre.”

Isaac shakes his head, lowering his head so Chris can’t catch his expression. He doesn’t need to see it to know though, to recognize the mixture of embarrassment and revelry. The young wolf _loves_ compliments but he’s terrible at accepting them. It only makes the hunter want to shower him with them, to see his eyes light up as he struggles to hide his smile. To see Isaac happy, so unlike the boy he rescued from Beacon Hills years ago.

He spins on his heal, facing Chris fully. He’s seen this all in the reflection but he admires it again now that he’s face to face with Isaac’s semi-clothed body. The silk corset that pulls in his sides, showing off his hips; the flimsy piece of fabric that covers his crotch and matches the ones that cover his chest, held up by thin straps. It’s women’s lingerie but Isaac absolutely pulls it off.

“If I was in the Louvre, you wouldn’t be able to touch me,” he says, perfectly pronouncing the name, a teasing tone clinging to his words. “No one would. Is that what you want?”

He flutters his lashes to make his point and Chris huffs a laugh. Holding out a hand to the boy, he takes it, allowing himself to be guided onto the hunter’s lap. His weight rests on Chris’ straining cock and he has to hold back a groan. Fortunately, he’s not the only one that’s hard.

“Not at all,” he says, lifting a hand and running it through Isaac’s hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. He leans forward, his warm breath washing over his pale skin. “If you were, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He presses his lips to his collarbone, sucking a dark mark that fades before his eyes once he pulls away.

“I also wouldn’t be able to do this,” Chris whispers in his ear just before flipping them over, splaying Isaac out on their sheets. A laugh escapes him as he stares up at the hunter.

“And what is _this_?”

Chris grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! You can also find me on [Tumblr.](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
